Heilmittel
Heilmittel (Original: Medicine) werden von Heilern benutzt, um die Krankheiten und Verletzungen ihrer Clanmitglieder zu behandeln. Sie benutzen dafür bestimmte Beeren und Kräuter, die sie in ihrem Bau lagern. Meistens gehen sie jedoch auch frische suchen oder schicken ihre Schüler los. Kräutermischungen thumb|185px Eine Kräutermischungen ist im Allgemeinen eine aus verschiedenen Heilkräutern zusammengestellte Medizin. Diese wird verabreicht, wenn einzelne Kräuter nicht ausreichen. Das prominenteste Beispiel hierfür sind die Reisekräuter und eine Kräutermischung, welche Rußpelz erfand, um gegen die Namenlose Krankheit anzukämpfen. Diese Krankheit, welche von Ratten übertragen wird, gilt als unheilbar, bis Rußpelz ein Gegenmittel erfindet und es Kleinwolke, dem späteren Heiler des SchattenClans überlässt. Die genaue Zusammensetzung dieser Mischung ist unbekannt. Heilmittel und Kräuter ﻿Ampfer Die Blätter vom (engl. Dock) werden zu einem Brei zerkaut und dann zur Behandlung von Wunden eingesetzt. Das Blatt muss zerkaut und der Saft auf die Wunde geleckt werden. Die Reste werden nicht verwendet. Sie werden ebenso verwendet um wunde Ballen zu behandeln. In Feuersterns Mission wird der Ampfer nicht korrekt mit übersetzt. Sandsturm behandelt Feuersterns wunde Ballen damit. Ampfer.jpg|Ampfer Bachminze.jpg|Bachminze Baldrian.jpg|Baldrian Baerlauch.jpg|Bärlauch 300px-Juncus_trifidus_a4.jpg|Binsen Bitterkraut.jpg|Bitterkraut Borretsch.jpg|Borretsch Brennessel.jpg|Brennessel Brennnesselsamen.jpg|Brennesselsamen Brombeere2.JPG|Brombeerblätter Buchenblatt.jpg|Buchenblätter Bachminze (engl. Watermint) wird zur Behandlung von Bauchschmerzen eingesetzt. Die Blätter werden zu einem Brei zerkaut und dann geschluckt. Baldrian (engl. Valerian) wird dazu verwendet um Katzen einzuschläfern oder sie zu beruhigen. Bärlauch (engl. Wild Garlic) ist auch als Wilder Knoblauch bekannt. Wenn man sich darin wälzt, kann man eine Infektion verhinden, da er alles Gift aus offenen Wunden herauszieht. Er wird besonders gegen Rattenbisse verwendet, da Studentenblume oft zu schwach gegen Gifte der Ratten ist. Der starke Geruch der Bärlauchblätter kann auch dazu genutzt werden, den Geruch einer Katze (oder Clangeruch) verbergen. Dies ist z.B. bei einem Angriff nützlich. Binse (engl. Rush) hat lange schmale Blätter, und einen lavendelfarbenden Hauptstiel. Dieses Kraut wird verwendet, um gebrochene Knochen zu schienen. Bitterkraut (engl. Picris) wird verwendet, damit dass Fell schön glatt wird. Die Blätter der Pflanzen werden zerkaut und dann auf das Fell getan und verrieben. Borretsch (engl. Borage), auch als Gurkenkraut bekannt, ist eine kleine Pflanze mit haarigen Blättern. Außerdem es kann leicht an seinen rosa oder blauen, sternenförmigen Blüten identifiziert werden. Die Blätter werden gekaut und regen die Milchproduktion säugender Königinnen. Borretsch hilft auch gegen Fieber. Brennnessel Die Blätter der (engl. Nettle) können auf Wunden gelegt werden, damit die Schwellung zurückgeht. Die kleinen, stacheligen, grünen Samen der Pflanze können wie Scharfgabe verwendet werden. Sie können Katzen gegeben werden, die durch Krähenfraß, Zweibeinerabfälle oder andere toxische Gegenstände vergiftet worden sind. Brombeerblätter Die Brombeerblätter (engl. Blackberry Leaves) werden verwendet, um Bienenstiche zu behandeln. Sie werden zu einem Brei zerkaut und auf die Wunde gestrichen. Buchenblätter Die DonnerClan-Heilerkatzen benutzen, meist Buchenblätter (engl. Beech Leaves), um die Kräuter darin zu transportieren. Efeublatt.jpg|Efeublätter Erlenrinde.jpg|Erlenrinde GNSEBL~1.JPG|Gänseblümchen Gelbsterne.jpg|Gelbsterne GETROC~1.JPG|Getrocknete Eichenblätter Ginster.jpg|Ginster Goldrute.jpg|Goldrute GREISK~1.JPG|Greiskrautblätter Burr.jpg|Große Klette Klettenwurzel.jpg|Die Wurzel der Großen Klette Harz_des_Drachenblutbaumes.jpg|Harz des Drachenbaumes Efeublätter Die Blätter vom (Original: Ivy Leaves) werden von SchattenClan-Heilern benutzt, um Kräuter darin zu lagern. Erlenrinde Die Erlenrinde (engl. Alder Bark) wird benutzt, um Zahnschmerzen zu behandeln. Gänseblümchen Die Gänseblümchenblätter (engl. Daisy Leaves) sind dick und dunkelgrün und oval geformt. Gänseblümchenblätter werden zu einem Brei gekaut. Der Brei wird benutzt. um schmerzende Gelenke zu behandeln. Eichelhäherfeder, bringt Mausefell ein Gänseblümchenblatt, damit sie daran riecht, weil er glaubt, dass es das geheimnissvolle Kraut gewesen sein könnte, welches Blattteich in den Rainfarn gemischt hat. Gelbsterne (engl. Gagea) ist eine kleine Blume, mit gelben Blütten. Gelbsterne sind ein starkes Antibiotikum und werden zur Behandlung von Infektionskrankheiten verwendet. Getrocknete Eichenblätter Die Eichenblätter (engl. Oak Leaves) werden getrocknet. Dann können sie benutzt werden um, Infektionen zu behandeln. Am leichtesten sind die Blätter im Blattfall zu bekommen. Ginster (engl. Broom) wird in einen Breiumschlag gemischt uns verwendet, um gebrochene Knochen und Wunden zu behandeln. Goldrute (engl. Goldenrod) ist eine große Pflanze mit hellen gelben Blütten. Goldldrute wird zu einem Brei gekaut und als Umschlag benutzt, um Wunden zu behandeln. Greiskrautblätter Die Greiskrautblätter (eng. Ragwort Leaves) werden zerkleinert und mit Wacholderbeeren vermischt. Die Mischung wird als Breiumschlag verwendet um schmerzen in den Gelenken zu behandeln. Greiskrautblätter können auch verwendet werden um Katzen zu stärken. In Der vierte Schüler, benutzt Eichelhäherfeder, Greiskrautblätter, um den Ältesten durch eine Dürreperiode zu helfen. Große Klette Die (engl. Burdock) ist eine große gestielte Distel mit einem scharfen Geruch und dunklen Blättern. Die Wurzel der großen Klette ist das beste Mittel gegen Rattenbisse. Die Wurzeln werden ausgegraben und gewaschen. Das Fruchtfleisch wird zu einem Brei gekaut und auf von Ratten zugefügte Wunden geleckt, um eine Infektion zu verhindern. Kann auch auf infizierte Rattenbisse angewendet weden, um den Schmerz zu lindern. Harz vom Drachenbaum Das Harz des Drachenbaumes (engl. Dracaena) stärkt die Katzen. Es gehört zu den Reisekräutern. Über dieses Kraut ist nichts genaueres bekannt. Haselnüsse.jpg|Haselnüsse Heidekraut.jpg|Heidekraut HIMBEE~1.JPG|Himbeerblätter Honig.jpg|Honig Huflattich.jpg|Huflattich Kamille.jpg|Kamille Katzenminze2.jpg|Katzenminze Kerbel.jpg|Kerbel Lavendel.jpg|Lavendel LFFELK~1.JPG|Löffelkraut Löwenzahn.jpg|Löwenzahn Luzerne.jpg|Luzerne Haselnuss Haselnüsse (engl. Cobnuts) werden als Heil- und Wundsalben verwendet. Heidekraut Heidekraut (engl. Heatherflower) wird benutzt, um Medizin geschmackvoller zu machen. Es kann auch in Kräutermischungen enhalten sein, damit diese leichter zu schlucken sind. Himbeerblätter Himbeerblätter (engl. Raspberry Leaves) werden bei der Geburt von Jungen verwendet. Es lindert die Schmerzen, der Mutter, und stoppt die Blutung. Federbart benutzt Himbeerblätter, als Leopardenfuß in Blausterns Prophezeiung ihre Jungen bekommt. Honig (engl. Honey) ist eine süße, golden gefärbte Flüssigkeit, die von Bienen hergestellt wird wird. Honig ist ideal, um Infektionen, Halsschmerzen und Katzen die Rauch eingeatmet haben zu behandeln. Honig kann auch verwendet werden um Bienenstiche zu behandeln. Honig wird auch verwendet um anderen Katzen das einnehmen von Medizin zu erleichtern. Ebenso kann er auch als Leckerei für Kätzchen verwendet werden. Honig wird in Moosbündeln transportiert. Die Gefahr beim Sammeln, von Honig, von Bienen gestochen zu werden ist groß. Huflattich Der (engl. Coltsfoot), dem Löwenzahn ähnliche Pflanze, mit gelben oder weißen Blüten. Die Blätter werden zu einem Brei gekaut und Katzen mit Atemnot oder Husten gegeben. Sie kann auch verwendet werden, um den Husten von Jungen zu behandeln, sowie rissige oder wunde Ballen. Kamille (engl. Chamomile) ist eine kleine, weiße Blume, mit einer gelben Mitte. Dieses Kraut wird benutzt um das Herz zu stärken. Kamille wird auch benutzt um Katzen zu beruhigen. Katzenminze (engl. Catmint/Catnip) ist eine grüne und gutriechende Pflanze, die meist in den Gärten der Zweibeiner oder Zweibeinernestern wächst und nur selten im Wald gefunden wird. Katzenminze wird am besten zur Behandlung von Grünem Husten, an welchem meist Junge und Älteste in der Zeit der Blattleere erkranken, verwendet. Katzenminze ist auch das beste Heilmittel gegen den, weniger tötlichen, Weißen Husten. Kerbel (engl. Chervil) ist eine süß riechende Heilpflanze mit großen farnähnlichen Blätter und kleinen weißen Blüten. Der Saft der Blätter kann auf entzündete Wunden getan werden, um die Schmerzen zu lindern und Infektionen zu verhindern. Das Kauen der Wurzeln hilft gegen Bauchschmerzen. Im Wald-Territorium wächst Kerbel häufig bei den Schlangenfelsen. Lavendel Das kleine, purpurrote, Blütenwerk, des Lavendels (engl. Lavender), wird verwendet um Fieber und Erkältung zu behandeln. Löffelkraut (engl. Scurvy grass) ist ein starkes Antibiotikum und wird zur Behandlung von Infektionskrankheiten verwendet. Löwenzahn (engl. Dandelion) ist eine kleine Blume mit einer gelben Blüte. Die weiße Flüssigkeit innerhalb des Stengels wird für Bienestiche verwendet. Die Wurzeln können gekaut und wie Mohnsamen verwendet werden. Luzerne Die (engl. Alfalfa) ist eine kleine Pflanze mit violetten Blüten. Die Samen können als Blutgerinnungmittel benutzt werden. Die Blätter können, wenn sie zerrieben werden zum heilen von Hautpilz und Gelenkreumatismus verwendet werden. Wenn die Blätter geschluckt werden wirken sie als Brech- und Abführmittel. Mäusegalle Mäusgalle (Original: Mouse Bile) ist, wie der Name sagt, die Galle einer Maus. Mäusegalle ist das einzige Mittel, um Zecken zu entfernen. Mäusegalle riecht und schmeckt abscheulich. Wenn Moos in Mäusegalle getränkt und dies auf eine Zecke geträufelt wird, lässt sie los und fällt ab. Den Geruch kann man mit Bärlauch überdecken. Wenn sie versehentlich geschluckt wird, hat man diesen schrecklichen Geschmack noch für Tage im Mund. Heiler sollten also immer daran denken, ihre Pfoten und ihr Maul nach der Behandlung abzuwaschen. Malve.jpg|Malve Mohnsamen.jpg|Mohnsamen Mutterkraut.jpg|Mutterkraut Petersilie.jpg|Petersilie Pfefferminze1.jpg|Pfefferminze Rainfarn.jpg|Rainfarn Rosmarin-04.jpg|Rosmarin Schachtelhalm.jpg|Schachtelhalm Scharfgabe.jpg|Schafgarbe Schlangenkraut.jpg|Schlangenkraut Malve Die Blätter der (engl. Mallow) werden gegessen, um den Magen zu beruhigen. Die Blätter werden am besten zu Sonnenhoch gesammelt, wenn sie trocken sind. Mohnsamen Mohnsamen (engl. Poppy Seeds) sind kleine schwarze Samen aus einer getrockneten Mohnblüte. Sie haben eine beruhigende und schmerzstillende Wirkung. Sie werden auch verwendet um Katzen einzuschläfern oder sie zu beruhigen, wenn sie unter Schock stehen oder verzweifelt sind. Stillende Königinnen sollten Mohnsamen jedoch nicht nehmen. Die Mohnsamen werden auf die Pfoten gegeben und dann zerdrückt, wodurch sie an der Pfote kleben bleiben. Dann werden sie von der, kranken oder verletzten, oder geschockten Katze abgeleckt. Eine andere Methode ist die Mohnsamen auf ein Blatt zu legen und sie die Katze von dort ablecken zu lassen. Mohnsamen können auch dazu verwendet werden um Schmerzen zu lindern. Mutterkraut (engl. Feverfew) ist ein kleiner Strauch dessen Blüten Gänseblümchen ähnlich sehen. Die Blätter können gegessen werden und benutzt um Fieber zu senken oder Schüttelfrost zu behandeln. Das Mutterkraut wird auch benutzt um Erkältungen und Kopfschmerzen zu behandelt. Petersilie (engl. Parsley) stoppt die Milchproduktion einer Königin wenn ihre Jungen sterben oder keine Milch mehr benötigen. Diese Tatsache hilft Jayfeather herauszufinden, dass Blattteich seine richtige Mutter ist. Pfefferminze (engl. Peppermint) wird benutzt um die Durchblutung anzuregen. Rainfarn (engl. Tansy) wird benutzt, um Husten zu behandeln, muss aber in kleinen Dosen gegessen werden. Rainfarn wird auch bentzt, um Gerüche zu überdecken. Rainfarn hat runde, gelbe Blätter, und einen starken, sehr süßlichen Geruch. Reisekräuter Reisekräuter (Original: Traveling Herbs) werden Katzen gegeben, die tagelange Reisen antreten. Meistens um ihren Hunger zu unterdrücken und ihr Herz zu stärken. Sie bestehen aus zwei übelschmeckenden Kräuterbällchen. Die Reisekräuter bestehen aus: Sauerampfer, Gänseblümchen, Kamille, Harz vom Drachenbaum und Pimpinelle. Rosmarin (engl. Rosemary) ist ein immergrüner, buschig verzweigter Strauch der intensiv aromatisch duftet. Die Blätter werden verwendet um den Kreislauf anzuregen und das Herz zu stärken. Schachtelhalm (engl. Horsetail) sind hohe, borstige Pflanzen, die in sumpfigen Gebieten wähst. Schachtelhalme wachsen im Wald-Territorium des SchattenClans oder in der Nähe der Insel im See-Territorium. Die Blätter werden zu einem Brei zerkaut und auf Wunden gelegt, um Infektionen zu behandeln. Schafgarbe (engl. Yarrow) kann einer Katze gegeben werden, damit dieser übel wird und sie erbricht. Rußpelz verwendete diese Pflanze bei Ampferjunges, nachdem ihr Dunkelstreif Todesbeeren zu essen gab. Die Blätter werden auch in einen Breiumschlag gegeben, um Gift zu neutralisieren. Eine Salbe aus Schafgabe kann verwendet werden um gerissene Pfotenpolster zu heilen. Im Wald-Territorium wächst Schafgarbe vorallem bei den Schlangenfelsen. Schlangenkraut (engl. Elecampane) ist das beste Heilmittel gegen Gift und wird besonders bei Schlangenbissen angewandt. SCHLLK~1.JPG|Schöllkraut Schwarzwurz.jpg|Schwarzwurz Spinnweben.jpg|Spinnweben Sonnenhut.jpg|Sonnenhut Studentenblume.jpg|Studentenblume Traubenkraut.jpg|Traubenkraut Thymian.jpg|Thymian Vogelmiere.jpg|Vogelmiere Wacholderbeeren.jpg|Wacholderbeeren Weidenrinde.jpg|Weidenrinde Wollziest.jpg|Wollziest Schöllkraut (engl. Celandine) ist eine krautartige Pflanze mit gelben Blüten. Die Blätter der Pflanze wirken gegen Entzündungen und werden vorallem für Augenverletzungen verwendet. Es wächst besonders gut beim Baumgeviert am Fluss. Schwarzwurz (engl. Comfrey) ist eine Pflanze mit großen Blättern und glockenförmigen Blüten. Die Blüten haben Farben von rosa, zu weiß und purpurrot. Schwarzwurz hat dicke, schwarze Wurzeln. Die Wurzeln werden zu einem Brei gekaut. Der Brei kann verwendet werden um Knochenbrüche zu heilen und um Wunden zu versorgen. Spinnweben Spinnweben (engl. Cobwebs) werden verwendet, um Blutungen zu stillen und um Wunden, wie ein Pflaster, abzudecken. Man sammelt einige Spinnweben und drückt sie fest auf die Wunde. Sie können auch als Verband bei Knochenbrüchen verwendet werden. Beim sammeln der Spinnweben sollte der Heiler darauf achten die Spinne nicht mitzunehmen. Sonnenhut Sonnenhut (engl. Coneflower) wird zu einem Brei gekaut und, dann auf Wunden geleckt. Wenn die Blütenblätter gegessen werden wirken sie Schmerzlindernd, Entzündungshemmend und Krampflösend. Außerdem können sie gegen jede Art von Gift eingesetzt werden und stärken das Immunsystem. Studentenblume Die Studentenblume (engl. Marigold) auch als Ringelblume bekannt ist Blume mit gelben oder orangen Blüten. Man kann sie auf großen Wiesen im gesamten Gebiet der Clans finden. Die Blüten oder Blätter werden gekaut und als Breiumschlag auf Wunden getan, um Infektionen zu behandeln. Studentenblume wird auch verwendet um Rattenbisse zu behandeln, ist aber manchmal nicht stark genug. Darum werden Rattenbisse meist mit der Wurzel der großen Klette oder Bärlauch behandelt. Traubenkraut (engl. Snakeroot) gibt einer Katze Kraft. Auch dieses Kraut wurde zuerst von einem Stamm des eilenden Wassers endeckt. Steinsager erzählte Blattpfote von dem Kraut, als die Clans im Stamm Territorium rasteten. Thymian (engl. Thyme) mindert Nervösität und Angst. Es wird auch Katzen gegeben die unter Schock stehen. Vogelmiere (engl. Chickweed) kann wie Katzenminze verwendet werden, um Grünen Husten zu behandeln. Vogelmiere wächst im Wald-Territorium in der Nähe der Sonnenfelsen. Wacholderbeeren (engl. Juniper berries) wachsen an einem Strauch, mit dunkelgrünen, stacheligen Blättern. Mit den purpurroten Beeren werden Bauchschmerzen behandelt. Sie geben auch Kraft und beruhigen die Atmung. Manchmal werden sie auch benutzt um Katzen zu beruhigen. Weidenrinde Die Rinde von Weiden (engl. Willow Bark) wird als schmerzstillendes Mittel benutzt. Weiden wachsen vorallem im FlussClan-Territorium. Wollziest Wollziest (engl. Lamb's Ear) gibt einer Katze Kraft. Wollziest wurde erst von einem Stamm des eilenden Wassers endeckt. Als die Clans in ihrem Territorium rasteten, erzählte Steinsager, Blattpfote von diesem Kraut. Wollziest wird vorallem in den Bergen gefunden. Gifte Fingerhut.jpg|Fingerhut Maiglöckchen.jpg|Maiglöckchen Schierling.jpg|Schierling Stechpalmenbeeren.jpg|Stechpalmenbeeren Todesbeeren.jpg|Todesbeeren Tollkirsche2.jpg|Tollkirschen Fingerhutsamen Fingerhutsamen (engl. Foxglove Seeds) sind als gefährliche Medizin bekannt. Sie tragen ein unbekanntes Gift in sich und man kann nicht genau einschätzen wie gefährlich sie sind. Sie können zwar dem Herz helfen, aber bei Überdosierung leicht zu Lähmung oder Herzversagen führen. Fingerhutsamen können mit Mohnsamen verwechselt werden. Fingerhutsamen werden von Gelbzahn erwähnt als sie zu Rußpelz sagt: "Du bist eine Gefahr für den Clan! Du kannst eine Katze töten, wenn du Fingerhutsamen mit Mohnsamen verwechselst!" Maiglöckchen (engl. Lilies of the valley) blühen im Mai und duften süß. Aus den Blüten entwickeln sich bis zum Herbst hellrote Beeren, die tödlich giftig sind. Schierling Schierling (engl. Hemlock) kann von unerfahrenen Heilern sehr leicht mit Kerbel verwechselt werden. Wird Schierlin eingenommen, führt er zu Müdigkeit und einem tiefem Schlaf in dem dann langsam das Herz zu schlagen aufhört. Stechpalmenbeeren Stechpalmenbeeren (engl. Holly berries) sind nicht so gefährlich wie Todesbeeren, aber für Junge immer noch tödlich. Sie kommen in Zwielicht vor, nachdem sich Blattteich mit Krähenfeder getroffen hat. Ampferschweif findet Blattteich unter einem Stechpalmenbusch. Blattteich sagt, dass sie Beeren sucht und Ampferschweif fragt: "Sind die nicht giftig?" Todesbeeren Hauptartikel: Todesbeeren Todesbeeren (Original: Deathbeeries) sind äußerst giftige rote Beeren, die bei den Zweibeinern als Beeren der Eibe bekannt sind. Der Stamm des eilenden Wassers nennt die Todesbeeren Nachtsamen. Sie kommen zum ersten Mal in Geheimnis des Waldes vor, als Wolkenjunge, Feuerherz und Rußpfote im Wald Kräuter sammeln. Wolkenjunge findet Todesbeeren und will sie essen, aber Rußpfote wirft ihn um und erklärt ihm, dass er wenn er diese Beeren, gegessen hätte jetzt tot sein würde. Am Ende desselben Buches benutzt Gelbzahn Todesbeeren, um Braunschweif zu töten. Ampferjunges stirbt beinnahe an Todesbeeren, als Dunkelstreif sie in Stunde der Finsternis mit diesen füttert. Zum Glück konnte Rußpelz sie retten, als sie ihr Scharfgabe gab. In Mondschein werden sie eingesetzt, um Scharfzahn, einen Puma, zu töten. Jedoch funktioniert das nicht, da er das mit Todesbeeren vollgestopfte Kaninchen ignoriert. Tollkirsche Tollkirschen (engl. Nightshade) sind sehr giftig, und können sogar den stärksten Krieger töten! Tollkirschen werden in Geheimnis des Waldes erwähnt, als Feuerherz und Rußpfote zusammen mit Wolkenjunge Kräuter sammeln. Wolkenjunge isst fast Todesbeeren, wird aber von Rußpfote gestoppt bevor er sie sich in den Mund stecken kann. Als Wolkenjunge wieder etwas findet und Rußpfote auffordert sich anzusehen was er gefunden hat sagt diese im Scherz zu Feuerherz "Vielleicht ist es diesmal ein tödliches Nachtschattengewächs". Siehe auch *Heiler *Krankheiten und Verletzungen Referenzen Kategorie:Heiler Kategorie:Krankheiten